


War of the Worlds

by GirlWith100Fandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWith100Fandoms/pseuds/GirlWith100Fandoms
Summary: It was a normal day, when danger strikes. Alexander and his son, Philip, must now fight for survival against the creatures of Mars
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 5





	War of the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what happens when modern Hamilton is put in a War of the Worlds situation. This is my first posted work, enjoy!

Alex was flipping pancakes when his nine-year-old son, Philip came downstairs wearing dinosaur print pyjamas.  
“Morning, Pops.” Philip mumbled, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.  
“Morning, Pip.” Alex replied, plating up the pancakes and they started eating.  
“What’s the plan today, Pa?” Philip asked in between mouthfuls.  
“I thought we could meet up with your Uncles and go to the zoo,” Alex poured himself a cup of coffee, “and then go to the park and get some ice cream. How does that sound?”  
“In this weather?” Philip looked outside.  
Frowning, Alex went to the window. The sky was dark grey and black clouds swirled in a circle above the city, with the trees shaking in the direction of the vortex. That’s very strange, Alex thought, I thought that the trees would be blowing away from the big storm.  
Before he could comment out loud, lightning struck from the middle of the vortex. Philip, who was still scared of thunder, screamed loudly and raced to his Father’s side, burying his head on Alex’s leg.  
“It’s OK, Pip,” Alex soothed, “remember, lightning doesn’t strike twice at-”  
He was cut off by more lightning strikes. Gasping, he watched multiple bolts of lightning hit the same spot over and over, and Philip cried out louder.   
“Come on, Pip.” Alex gently pulled him, “Let’s get under the table.”  
Together, they climbed under the table. They stayed curled up to each other for what seems like forever before the cracks of thunder was silenced. Cautiously, he climbed out and looked out the window and noticed that the black clouds have dissipated, leaving behind the grey sky.  
As it was dark, Alex switched on some lights, but nothing happened. Scowling, he flicked it on and off multiple times to no avail, so he huffed and moved to the trip fuse when he noticed something else. The clock in the kitchen had frozen at 8:30. He checked his watch, but that was frozen as well, and he looked at his phone, but it wouldn’t switch on.  
Looking out of the window, Alex thought, I have to find out what happened.  
“Pa?” A small voice was heard, “Is it safe to come out yet?”  
Ah, Philip, he thought, I can’t get you into danger.  
“Yeah,” Alex replied, “How about you get change and I’ll go have a quick nosy about what just happened, OK, sport?”  
Philip looked nervous, but he agreed and headed upstairs. Alex watched him leave before grabbing his keys and heading out of the door, but he couldn’t get his car to start. Huffing, he decided to walk it, judging that it was not far, and he noticed other people couldn’t start their car.  
A lot of people joined him in his journey. They were all talking about the lightning, either in awe or in fear, but all with a high level of curiosity. People were also complaining about their technology not working and were asking if others work.  
“Alex!”  
He flinched and turned around, seeing his best friend John race towards him. Hercules and Lafayette followed closely and laughed as the freckled brunette dramatically draped himself over Alex’s shoulders.  
“Did you see what happened?” John asked, “I don’t know what that was all about, but it looked amazing.”  
Laf rolled his eyes, “I have a bad feeling about it.”   
As a Police Officer pushed passed them, John scoffed, “You have a bad feeling about everything. Come on, I think it was this way.”  
John raced off, forcing everyone else to run after him. They followed the march until they saw a crowd, so they pushed past them to get to the front of the gathered crowd. In front, Alex could see a wide circle of smoking ground as Officers tried to push people away from it. Alex knelt down and reached for a piece of smoking tarmac, before Herc put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Be careful.” Herc warned.  
Once he picked it up, he hissed in discomfort, switching the piece between hands.  
“Is it hot?” Laf asked.  
“No,” Alex frowned, “It’s cold.”  
He handed it over to Laf, who continued to pass it down the line, but Alex had it back and slipped it into his pocket, hoping to show Philip it. Before anyone could say anything, the ground shook and the circle of smoking concrete began to spin.  
“Back!” Laf screamed, as the ground started to crumble under their feet. “Move back!”  
They had to push people to escape. As they raced a few steps down the street, the circle collapsed and dust filled the street, with people screaming in fear. Herc was the first to stop behind a car, Laf joined him, then Alex and John came, hiding behind them.  
From the dust, something rose. A metallic oval rose higher and higher, on three metal legs. There was three green glowing orbs on the body, looking like eyes. After a moment of silence, man and machine stood still, eyeing each other up, and time stood still momentarily.   
Ulla!  
The machine screamed and everyone flinched, unsure what it means. Alex gripped John’s hand, for comfort, and saw Herc and Laf connect their hands as well, still staring at the machine. A man moved into their line of vision, with a working camera, focusing it on the three-legged robot. Then something shot out of the machine and hit the cameraman, causing him to disintegrate and turn into ash, floating away in the wind. His camera fell to the ground and the population panicked.   
“Shit!” John swore and he pulled everyone into a run.  
Alex ran with only the instincts of survival. People around him exploded into ash, showering him in dust, but he didn’t faulter, and he didn’t slow. He turned around a corner and saw this friends trying to catch their breaths and he momentarily felt relief that they were alright.  
“I got to get Philip!” He yelled at them, running past them.  
Herc called back, “We’ll meet you outside your house!”  
He didn’t stop running until he entered the house. Shutting the door with a huff, he saw Philip, who was sitting on the stairs, watching the door, stand quickly. Philip’s mouth opened at the state of his Father, who was panting hard and was covered in grey powder.  
“Pa?” He said, “What happened? Why are you covered in dust?”  
Alex glanced down at his clothes and started to pat himself down, “Pack your bags for a couple of nights. We leave the house in one minute. Bring necessities, no toys.”   
“But-”  
“No buts!” Alex snapped, “Do as I say now!”  
Philip bit his lip but raced upstairs. Alex sighed and shook the dust out of his hair before following his son upstairs, and he entered his room. He grabbed a bag and threw in spare clothes and underwear, and also some of his wife’s stuff as an afterthought. He paused at his bedside cabinet and thought, quickly checking on Philip, who was busy packing. He opened the drawer and pulled out a secret compartment, where his gun was stored, and he tucked it into his belt and covered it with his jacket.  
He then headed to the kitchen and threw in a bunch of food. Philip came downstairs, holding a bag, and Alex smiled sweetly at him, trying to make up for yelling at him.  
Beep! Beep!  
Alex checked out the window, fearing the tall metal machine outside his door. Instead, Herc’s beat-up blue pick-up truck was on the streets, and he could see Herc, Laf and John inside.  
“Come on, Pip.” Alex reached out his hand, “Are you ready?”  
Philip looked around the room and had a feeling like he was never going to see it again. He spotted something on the mantlepiece, and he rushed to grab it, slipping it into his bag before Alex could see.  
“Ready, Pa.” Philip took his hand.  
Together, they went out into the chaos. People were running about, carrying boxes and bundles containing their valuables, and scream and crying in fear. Alex picked up Philip, in case someone ran into him and John jumped out the car to put their bags in the car.  
Once they settled, Herc drove off like a madman, weaving in and out of immobile cars, passing multiple people, who screamed for help and a lift.   
“How did you get your car to work?” Alex asked, “Mine won’t start.”  
Herc replied, eyes never leaving the road, “There are two things I know: how to be a tailor and how to fix a car.”  
“Uncle Herc! Stop!” Philip called out.  
Slamming the brakes, they skidded to a halt.  
“What’s wrong?” Alex asked.  
Philip pointed out the window, “It’s Uncle Aaron.”  
Everyone glanced outside and saw Aaron run down the street, surrounded by people. He was dusty and had a bag on his back, running with the crowd, almost blending in into the mob. Alex quickly picked up Philip and plopped him onto Uncle John’s knees before leaning out the window.  
“Hey Aaron!” He screamed, “Over here!”  
The man stooped running and looked over at the in the car. But before he could move, a big man ran into him, knocking him to the ground and almost made Aaron lose his bag. Everyone couldn’t help but laugh, but Herc stopped as he glanced back in his rear-view mirrors.  
“Aaron, get in now!” He yelled.  
The entire street, including Aaron, looked behind them. The metal machine was one street away, and Aaron jumped into the car, and Herc drove off as they heard people scream behind them.   
“Thank you.” Aaron heaved, exhausted.  
Alex turned to Philip, “Keep your head down.”  
As they turned onto the last street that will lead them out of the city, Laf screamed, “Stop! It’s Thomas and James!”  
Herc looked at his rear-view mirror, seeing the machine knock over a row of houses, and seeing Thomas, waving his arms at them, and James running in the middle of the road.  
“I can’t stop.” Herc replied, “We’re full anyway.”  
“Hercules Mulligan,” Laf hissed, “you will stop this car, or so help me, I’ll jump out of this car.”  
“Laf is right,” Alex spoke up, “You know I don’t like Thomas, but I don’t want to be the reason he dies.”  
Herc growled and slammed the brakes again, watching Thomas and James raced to them. John moved so he is sitting in between Aaron’s legs, leaving his seat free as Philip sat down on his Father’s lap. Thomas was in first, then he pulled James onto his lap, and Herc floored the accelerator when the door was shut.  
“Thank you.” Thomas said, wrapping his arms around James’ waist.  
“Don’t mention it.” Laf replied. “We are going to Mt. Vernon to find George.”  
As they journeyed to Mt. Vernon, Alex was watching everyone. Aaron on his left was glancing out the window, wide-eyed and chewing on a fingernail, showing he was nervous. He had managed to wipe all the dust away from him, and tried to keep away from dust stains, in fear.  
John, in between Aaron’s legs, was looking around, trying to figure out where they were. He couldn’t see the world from his position, so he shifted, but failed and kept moving, displaying that he was uncomfortable.  
Looking to his right, he saw Thomas with his head leaning in between James’ shoulder blades. Alex could tell by the way the Virginian was shaking that he was petrified. James, on the other hand, looked calm, gently massaging Thomas’ hands, hoping it was calming the man.  
Laf stared at Herc.  
Their driver looked terrible. Herc was visibly shaking and wide eyes. His eyes kept darting to the mirrors, expecting to see the machine behind them, and he was breathing heavily.   
“Mon amour,” Laf spoke gently, “pull over. You clearly aren’t in a state to drive. Let me take the wheel.”  
Herc opened his mouth to argue but closed it and nodded. He pulled over, despite being the only car around, and he and Laf switched seats, with Laf kissing Herc on the forehead as they passed each other.  
Glancing back at his New York City, Alex felt a sense of dread.


End file.
